ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen 10 The Series
Gwen 10 the Series is the Fanfiction story and a reboot to the old Gwen 10: Omniverse War. It was recently posted in September 30, 2016. 'Summary' Meet Gwen Tennyson, a 10-year-old 6th grader who just started her summer vacation when she found the mysterious Omnitrix and befriend its AI. Now armed with 10 powerful aliens, Gwen began her crime-fighting life as she battled foes from Earth, Space and Beyond! 'Characters' 'Allies' 'Main Characters' *Gwen Tennyson/Hero Core **Gwen 10,000 *Omni the Omnitrix *Simone Nesmith/Princess **Simone Nesmith (Future) *Alison Levin/Matter 11 *Kevin Levin/Chaotic *Zachery Harmen/Fury 'Secondary Characters' *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson/Impact *Lord Oozaru (occasionally) *Hope Mercury/Charmcaster *Hex *Linda *Dr. Animo *Professor Paradox *Chrono Spanner *Azmuth *Myaxx *Drake Flame *Bella Hydna 'Other PLUMBERS' *Xylene *Barreck (desceased) *Nova Albright (desceased) *Magan Armstrong (desceased) *Slash Wheeler (desceased) *SL-E Wheeler (desceased) *Devin Levin (desceased) *Commander Silver Ocean (flashback) *Rad Dudesman (flashback) *Tetrax Shard (formerly) *Su'Flow Shard 'Dimension 23' *Ben 23 *Jen 23 *Azmuth *Tetrax Shard *Six-Six *Myaxx *Sunder *Verdona Tennyson *Gwendolyn Tennyson 'Sumo World' *Samurai Julie *Ishiyama 'Dimension 63' *Belle Richard *Glen Richard *Maxine Richard 'Ry-Verse' *Ryan McCrimmon *Dan the Omnitrix *Melody McCrimmon *Charles McCrimmon *Azmuth (mentioned) *Meelo 'Dimension R-23' *Ryan 23 *Azmuth (mentioned) 'Time Patrols' *Trunks Enchanto *Son Goten **Gotenks *Diamond *Roxanna Salazar *Bunny *Dexter *Son Frank Mallque *Aoi Enchanto *Lelouch Britannia *Nunnally Britannia *Simon *Kamina *Yuni *Negi Springfield *Ven *Zeke Manvirk *Mai *Bulma Enchanto *Ryo Akiyama *Monodramon *Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa *Dr. Tardis *Son Goku *Vegeta Enchanto **Vegito **Gogeta *Son Chi-Chi *Son Gohan *Bra Enchanto *Chronoa *Elder Kai *Ace *Miles "Tails" Prower *Steven Universe *Connie 'Animaniac' *A.M.A.Z.O. (deceased) *Brook (deceased) *Clay (deceased) *Pinkie Pie *Sans *Frisk 'Others' *Jaime *Julie Yamamoto *Cash Murray *J.T. *May (deceased) *Will Harangue *Wes Green *Kai Green *Ma'dow Shard *Gwen 10 (deceased) *Kosta/Alienate (deceased) *Kyle 10 (deceased) *Ben 10 (deceased) 'Villains' 'Main Antagonist' *Vilgax **Vilgax's Drones **Bioids *Panzer **Plagueis **Locust Queen **Triple Threat ***Rage ***Freak ***Madam Death *Casey Animal/Chimera **Chimera (Future) *Xeno the Xenotrix *Thu'um *Ultimo the Destroyer *Eon *Towa 'Secondary Villains' *Rojo **Azul **Amarillo *Fistrick **Hoodlum **Corvos *Alexander Springer *S.C.A.L.E. 'Bounty Hunters' *Six-Six *Kraab *Super Youtja *Maya Aran 'Mutation' *Mutant Gila Monster *Mutant Bullshark *Mutant Termites *Mutant Mantis *Mutant Lizard *Mutant Mole *Baby Chimeras *Mutant Frog (desceased) *Heatbat *Mutant Venus Trap *Mutant Snail *Mutant Hornet 'Forever Knights' *Forever King Driscol *Enoch *Forever Ninja 'Time Breakers' *Vilgax (Future) *Eon's Minions 'Omnitrix Villains' *Warlord McCrimmon *Grief 'Others' *Purple Offenders *Mr. Nobody (arrested) 'Aliens' 'Hero Core' *Battlefly *Blitzwolfer *Blossom Rose *Cannonbolt *Clockwork *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eye Gal *Feedback *Fembot *Firefly *Firefox *Freakazoid *Frostblight *Four Arms *Ghostfreak *Gravattack *Grey Matter *Grid Master *Mermaid *Needle Mouse *Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Titanosaurus *Upgrade *Wildcat *XLR8 'Chimera' *Armor Beast *Buzz Bomber *Devil Rat *Harvester *Orcarex *Ouroboro *Pyrospitter *Raptor *Saltora *Savage *Taurus Warrior *Terra Beetle *Tiger Claws *Ultra-Lizard 'Ben 23' *Charcoal Man *Electricyeti *Feedback (mentioned) *Freezelizard *Giant-Manster (mentioned) *Glass Crash *Handy Man (mentioned) *Mr. Monkey (mentioned) *Mr. Mucky *Rollaway *Speedyquick (mentioned) 'Jen 23' *Bug Girl *Crystal Woman (mentioned) *Firefly (mentioned) *Frenzy Feline *Multi-Girl (mentioned) *Smash Cricket *Snow Fairy (mentioned) *Tetra Girl *Toxic Girl (mentioned) *Velocity 'Samurai Julie' *Speed Demon *Oni Bruiser 'Belle 63' *Aquaria *Ray *Crystal 'Gwen 10' *Atomix 'Ryan 10' *Alien X (locked) *Cannonbolt *Clockwork (formerly Timey-Wimey) *Diamondhead *Eye Guy *Four Arms *Feedback (destroyed; restored) *Freeze-Frame *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Ghostfreak (escaped; restored; locked) *Gravattack *Gray Matter *Ripjaws *Rodenthorn *Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Upgrade *Wildmutt *XLR8 'Ryan 23' *Build-A-Guy (mentioned) *Charcoal Man *Dino-Mighty (mentioned) *Electricyeti (mentioned) *Freezeghost *Freezelizard *Invisighost *Mr. Monkey *Nighty-Knight *Vomit Man (mentioned) 'Warlord McCrimmon' *Alien X (mentioned) *Armodrillo (mentioned) *Echo-Echo (mentioned) *Heatblast *Goop (mentioned) *NRG *Pesky Dust (mentioned) *Rath (mentioned) *Upchuck (mentioned) *Water Hazard (mentioned) *Way Big *Wildvine (mentioned) 'Trivia' *Unlike Gwen 10: Omniverse War, which it was originally has 100 episodes, Gwen 10 the Series has 145 episodes. **However, it's stated that 145 is not the true total of episodes as DragonWarrior20 simply left it at 145 for now. Category:Gwen 10 The Series Category:Fanfiction Stories